I Wrote Your Name
by Lucylu22
Summary: WhenAnna was six she made a wish that she would some day have a friend, and that night Anna wakes to see a man watching her from the balcony.They soon become freinds andAnna wrights him a poem.Yrs.later he still has that poem,but Anna now hates him.Draula
1. I Wrote Your Name

**_I Wrote Your Name _**

_Prolouge:_

_I wrote your name in the sky,_

_But the wind blew it away. _

_I wrote your name in the sand,_

_But the waves washed it away. _

_I wrote your name in my heart,_

_And for eveer it will stay._


	2. Never Do So Again

I Wrote Your Name

Chap. 2: Never Do So Again

"Well, what do you think?" asked a six-year-old girl while twirling her dark, brown hair. The man smiled and lowered the paper from his eyes, bent down on his knees so they were the same height, and his cool blue eyes met her soft chocolate brown ones.

"I loved it. Anna why did you not tell me you like to write poerty?" the man asked, brushing a few locks of his raven black hair from his eyes.

Anna heaved a sigh and answered sadly, "Papa said that I should not waste my time trying to express myself with a few rhyming words. He's more interested in teaching me how to sword-fight and protect myself from monsters. I tried to tell him that I'm only six and I can barely hold a sword without dropping it, but he doesn't listen. Only you and Mommy listen to me."

The man's smile faded to a frown as he said, "Your father does not really consider that you are too young to fight, or that maybe you would like to do other things, does he?" Anna shook her head solomly which causd her dark brown curls shake.

"No. My Papa said that I need to learn early. Just in case I have to fight."

"What about your brother, doesn't he listen to you?" he asked curiouly.

"Velkan doesn't listen anymore. He says he's too old to listen to his whiny little sister." Anna answered with a scowl. Anna's visitor meraly chuckled.

"I see your predicament." He then stood up and went to hand the poem back to her.

However she shook her head and firmily said, "No, It's yours. I wrote it for you."

"Why thank you Anna," the little princess' trusted friend replied with a smile. He placed it in his shirt pocket and continued to smile at the the youngest Valerious as he told her, "It is a lovely poem, I will be sure to treasure it always." "Thank you," Anna answered bashfully as hr eye lit up with joy. She chewed on her bottom lip and added in her childish voice, "I spent a lot of time doing it after dinner when Papa put out all the lights. I wanted it to be good for you!"

"It is very lovley. But may I ask, if your father doused all the torches, how did you see in the dark?" he qustioned her curiously.

"I got out of bed and sat under the window with the moon shining through. I like the moon. It's pretty!" The man raised an amused eyebrow and grinned. "You like the moon do you? What else do you like about it?"

Anna thought for a second, but then exclaimed excitedly, "I like it because it's a big light in the sky when it's nighttime! It gives everything a special glow even though it's really dark."

The gypsy princess then looked sad, and her soft, innocent eyes drifted to the ground. The man noticed her sudden change from excitement to sadness and asked, "Why Anna, what is the matter?" Anna simply played with her hands and softly whispered, "Papa doesn't like the dark. He say's the dark is bad, and there's nothing pretty about it. He said that even the moon is bad. Velkan said it was bad too, and that if I ever went out at night to look at the moon, monsters and demons would get me." Anna's lips trembled slightly as she said this. "Vlad, why do Papa and Velkan say the night is bad? How can something pretty be bad?"

Vlad took the young girl's hands in his and lifted her chin to look at him. "Well Anna, some people fear what they cannot see or understand, so they call it 'evil' or 'bad.' They band together to hunt down their fears. They do not take the time to try and understand their fear, they simply act on it."

"But...why? If they learn about it, they can see that it's not bad. Maybe you can tell my daddy to not be afraid!" Vlad chuckled at the thougth of walking up to Boris Valarious and telling him that 'He wasn't bad just different and tat humans would never understand.' Oh yes the man would die from shoke. On secnd thought that wasn't a terible idea. "I'm afraid my dear princess, that it is not as simple as that."

"Oh," she answered clearly disapointed.

"It's getting late Anna, you should go to bed so you will be awake for your father's training session tomorrow morning." He chied at her.

"Aw... But I like talking to you! Do I have to? I don't wanna go to Papa's dumb old session in the morning. He always yells at me when I mess up." Anna then pouted and pleaded. "Can't I go with you?"

Vlad laughed. "I am sorry Anna, but you cannot come with me now, it's off to bed with you, my Princess." He picked up the naive girl and carried her to her bed before gently placing her under the covers. "Someday you can come with me Anna, but for now you must rest."

"But I'm not-" Anna yawned. "Sleepy."

"Ah, but I think you are." he teased. "Besides little girls need their sleep for strength. If you want to make you father proud and not yell at you, then you must have all of your energy."

"Oh okay...If you say so," Anna said sleepily, her eyes already beginning to droop as exhaustion took over after all of her father's training sessions.

Vlad ran his fingers through little Anna's hair and softly added dangerously so Anna could not hear, "He should not yell or harm you at all. And someday, he will never do so again my Anna. That is a promise." He ran his index finger down Anna's check,have her a soft kiss on her forehead, and left her bedside. He then appeared in front of her window and quietly transformed. With one last look at his princess, he jumped and faded into the night sky.

**(A/N: hello and thank you readers and one reviewer: ForeverACharmedOne and thank you for help on this chap. I couldn't have done it with out you. Anywho review if you are not ForeverACharmedOne or else no more update! Just kiding!"Oh and yes ForeverACharmredOne (Can I call you Forever for short?) writers block is PURE EVIL!!! Thanks for reading.)**

**(A/N agian: So as you may not be able to tell, I added a few more details and changed around some words to spice it up a bit, but not enough to where you have to read it if you don't want to.)**


	3. An Angel Watching Me

**(Another update this time I went back and fixed the spelling and grammar mistakes. Not really much more I want to add here. And thank you** **Aleerarox for the fav. ^.^ I have feeling you'll like the newer chapters once I post them, that is if your name has anything to do with it.)**

**(Disclaimer: I DON'T own any thing except the plot and ForeverACharmedOne owns some of it.) (Oh and Forever thanks.) (Oh and plz REVIEW!!! Only 4 reviews and two by Forever. I know you guys are out there 109 hits surely you could at least write **_**Good Job**_**! Two simple PLZ. :( P.S **"This is talking." "_This is thinking."_

_I Wrote Your Name_

Chap.3_An Angel Watching Me_

The Next Night

Anna ran to the sanctuary of her room and slammed the door shut. Tears streaming down her face, she removed her hand from the large gash on her left cheek and gasped in pain. It was bleeding badly and wouldn't stop.

The young princess continued to cry when her bedroom door opened and her  
mother ran in and picked her up.

"Anna it's okay sweetie! Your father's gone now! He went for a ride in  
woods. He won't be back for a while!"

Her mother walked over to the bed cradling her daughter in her arms. When Anna asked, "Mommy when are we going to leave here?" Marie looked at her daughter and answered, "Soon sweetie, soon."

"I'll have to talk to him tonight," Marie added to herself. She gave her  
daughter a weak smile.

"Hey sweet heart, I'm going to go get something for that cut, okay. I'll be right back." The little princess nodded as her mother left the room.

Anna got up off the bed and walked over to her desk to draw. She decided to draw a bird.

_"But what kind of bird?"_ she thought. _"I know! A dove! They are very pretty!" _she thought excitedly.

She picked up a quill, dabbed it in ink and began, sniffling as she worked.

After she was finished, Anna looked at it and smiled. It was one of her best drawings. She then got up and walked to the middle of the room and looked out on the balcony where the night sky shone through.

_"Daddy hit me, he saw me writing poems and hit me. And when he hit me, his ring caused this stupid cut on my cheek!"_ Anna thought angrily as her body trembled from her sobs. Suddenly her knees gave out and she feel to the floor crying uncontrollably. She was so upset and lost in her pain and suffering that she didn't see the dark figure land on the balcony.

Dracula landed on the balcony and immediately smelled blood. He looked around the room and his piercing eyes fell on a small figure sobbing.

"Anna! What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Anna didn't hear him and continued to cry her heart out on the floor.

"Anna." He said louder, trying to get her attention.

Her head rose up off the floor and looked up. "Vlad?" she asked with a saddened broken voice.

Dracula looked at her and his undead heart sank. Her usually full of life eyes were now red and puffy from crying, and her lips were trembling. But what upset him the most was the huge gash that went from her cheek bone all the way down to her jaw.

_"Who dared hurt her?"_ he thought, rage beginning to surface.

The count walked over to Anna and kneeled down beside her. He took a deep breath to calm himself and asked, "What happened to my gypsy princess?"

Anna looked up at him and said fearfully, "I-I c-can't s-say!!"

Dracula looked down at her and wiped a tear off her right cheek with his thumb and replied, " Princess, you don't have to say anything. Just look at me."

Anna hesitantly lifted her head and stared into his ethereal blue eyes.

The count's eyes darkened as he soared through Anna's most recent memory and watched Anna and her family eating dinner, Boris and Velkan on one side of the table and Marie and Anna on the other. Anna was hiding her poem book on her lap under the table. Now and then she'd look down to write in it, and then her father noticed her in the act. He saw Boris Valerious getting up taking the book away from her, him reading it. Boris throwing it in the fire. And then him hitting Anna, his ring causing the bloody scrape on her face.

Dracula closed his eyes. He did not want to see any more. He opened his eyes, which were now black with anger.

"He hit you," he said icily, making a statement rather than asking a question.

Anna nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. The count helped her get off the floor and looked into her eyes again. They were pleading for him to help her, to tell her it was going to be okay.

Dracula picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Shh. It is all right Anna. He cannot hurt you now. I am here." He whispered to her soothingly.

Anna whimpered as she buried her face into Dracula's jacket.

"I'm so-so scared of him Vlad!! I d-don't know what t-to do!" she wailed.

"All will be well, I promise. Here, dry your eyes. Such a pretty princess should not cry." He wiped her eyes with his sleeve and gazed at her cut that was still oozing with blood. Dracula kept his bloodlust in check as it flickered for a brief moment. Luckily, he had already fed.

"I'm going to make this all better for you alright Anna?" She sniffled. "Okay. W-will you kiss it better like Mommy does?" she asked.

Dracula smiled. "But of course." He turned her cheek to face him and gently licked it clean, and causing the cut to disappear without a trace. It was as if Boris had never struck her.  
But emotionally, that would always scar Anna. Dracula then planted a soft kiss on Anna's cheek. "There. All better."

"Thank you Vlad," she whispered and for the first time that night, smiled.

"Anything for my princess," he answered with a grin and hugged her again. "I must go now, your mother will be back soon. But I will return alright?"

"I don't want you to go! What if Daddy comes back early and I need help?" she exclaimed fearfully.

"I will not let him hurt you again. I will be there for you Anna, I promise. You must be strong," he told her sternly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Setting her on the bed, Dracula strode to the balcony and faded into the shadows.

Anna sighed. She desperately wanted to escape her father, but Vlad wouldn't rescue her, not yet.

Anna's mother returned with a warm washcloth and sat down beside Anna on her bed. She went to place it on her daughter's wound, but found it gone. "Anna! What happened to your cut?"

"It got better," Anna answered innocently.

"But there's not trace of it! Not a single drop of blood!" Marie exclaimed.

"Maybe I have an angel watching me."

Marie Valerious studied her daughter's face once more and shook her head. "Maybe you do Anna, maybe you do."

**(A/N: Poor Anna. well what do you guys think you know not reviewing makes me think you hate it. :( Next chap i have a surprise. :) )**


	4. A Night To Remember

**(Okay, a LOT more added to this one (1,024 word to be exact) and major grammar changes. Thank you all who have been reading this I really appreciate it. :D Don't forget to vote on my poll how you would like for me to continue writing this fic. Also I don't anything except the plot and once again Forever owns some of it as well.)**

**(A/N: hi this chap. is a sad sad chap. very sad one. Any who I came up with the plot and Forever, well she made it great! PLZ review if not for me then for Forever. She reviews for every chap. and she's the Co-Author! Well on with the story!) **

_I Wrote Your Name_

_Chap.2: __A Night To Remember_

The later on that night Marie Valerious stood solemnly by her window watching her husband put his horse in the stable and proceed to stagger into the house. He made a lot of clatter coming up the stairs and swung the door to their room open. Boris' eyes were slightly bloodshot and he reeked of sweat and liquor. He had been drinking. A lot.

"Boris, I'd like to talk with you," Marie started calmly, walking slowly towards her husband.

"No'h tonight Marie, I'm tired," he snapped back. He removed his boots sluggishly and collapsed onto the bed. Gathering her courage Marie boldly strode over to the bed and stood over him.

"No Boris, we need to talk, now."

Boris opened his eyes. "And I shaid that I wash tired. Enough woman!"

"You should not have hit Anna, Boris." Marie continued, ignoring her intoxicated husband. "So what if she likes to write poems? It's a wonderful hobby! She's quite good at it. You should be proud of her!"

"She deliberately disobeyed me. Writing a few rhyming words is a foolish pastime unfit for a Valerious warrior. She needed to be punished."

"She's only _six_ years old Boris! You should be encouraging her curiosities and hobbies; make her feel loved and cherished. Not making her fear her own  
father!" She then paused to sigh, "Don't you remember when were her age? Nearly all the village children would see who could rhythm the most word. This is no different!"

"That'sh beshides the point'h I am the master of this household, and I demand respect Marie! You'h best mind your own place ash my wife!" he shouted angrily, jumping up from the bed wobbly.

"My_ place_?" Marie hissed. "I am your wife, but I am also a mother. My place is to protect my daughter! Even form you if I must!"

"Oh sho she's _your_ daughter now? Nheed I remind you'h Marie that we are at war with Dracula! Our children need to learn how to fight and deshtroy! Not whashte their time with their hea's in t'e cloudsh writin' foolish nonse'se!"

"It is not foolish nonsense!" Marie shouted back. "We only have a short amount of time where our children have that sweet, angelic innocence to them! Just a few years Boris! A few years! Then they'll forever be burdened by life and its hardships! There is plenty of time for both Anna and Velkan to learn to fight, and go on to fight Dracula _if_ they choose so. But not now when they are so young and still learning about the ways of the world! Don't bring them into your family's ridiculous feud with him so soon!"

Boris' face boiled in rage. "The fh'eud with Dracula ish _not_ ridiculous! Heh's a monster, a demon that need'h to be destroyed in the mos' 'ainful way possible! I will'h not stand for my wife 'efying me! I _will_ not!"

"And I will not stand for you emotionally and physically harming Anna!"

"Whoshe side are you on Marie? Mine? Or that God-fo'saken demon's?" he challenged dangerously; voice slurred from the effects of the alcohol.

"I am with my family Boris, however, I will not allow you to bully our children! Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, this whole feud is all the Valerious family's fault?"

"What! How _dare_ you Marie! Dracula is evil and must burn in the flames of hell for his sins against all living things! Or have you forgotten what he and his brides have done to our people? Wha'sh he will do wi'h our children if he ever gets his demonic claws into hem?"

Marie paled for a moment, but she quickly recovered. "Did you ever try making peace with him? That maybe violence isn't the answer to this centuries long feud?"

Boris growled and struck his wife to the ground causing a similar, but less serious scrape that had once been carved into Anna's face.

"Make peace with a _vampire_? Ha! Tha's a good one! He only knowsh bloo'shed Marie! Violenshe ish the only way! Who are you to queshtion my judgment? My way of life? My'h entire _family's _way of life! who are you to stan' up for such a foul creature?"

Marie looked up at Boris, her eyes showing anger, pain, and shock. Her husband was becoming the monster that his family had been hunting more and more each night. What had happened to the goofy show off of a boy she fell in love with? She slowly stood up and stared her husband down.

"What happened to you Boris? Alcohol has poisoned your veins, made you lose yourself drink by drink!" As she talked her voice began to rise, and tears began to gather before slowly they ran down her face. Finally after gathering her emotions together she whispered, "_You_ are the monster now."

Boris had a coronary. "How dare you com'are me'h to 'hat accurshed vampire! I should cut out you' tongue for 'hat!"

______________________ Anna & Velkan_________________________________________

The house continued to shake as the couple fought. The two Valerious children fearfully peaked out of their doors seeking each others comforting words.

"Velkan," Anna whispered. "Why is Papa yelling at Mommy?"

"He's been drinking Anna, and Mother is testing his patience."

"I hate it when they fight. Papa is mean!"

"He has to be strong Anna! We are at war with Dracula, or have you forgotten?"

Anna glared at her brother for defending their father. "Well, he doesn't have to be mean to everyone! No one will like him if he keeps yelling and drinking when he's mad!"

Velkan merely shook is head, "Girls."

"Hey, I heard that!" came Anna's squeaky whisper.

______________________________Dracula_______________________________________

Standing within the shadows on the railing of Anna's balcony was Dracula, listening to the fight between Boris and Marie and the two siblings bantering whispers.

Boris had been drinking heavily, and his whole family was paying dearly. He sniffed the air. Something horrible was about to happen soon, He could sense it. He glanced over to where Anna was at her door, arguing with Velkan over who was right, their mother or father.

He'd keep a close watch on her. Nothing was going to happen to _his_ princess. A thud was heard as Boris hit Marie again, causing his wife to cry out as she hit a wall.

___________________________ Marie & Boris_____________________________________

"That vampire saved mine and Anna's life once! And he's saved Anna from his brides many of time! Why do you think he hasn't sent them for four months except to feed?" Marie cried out.

Boris had enough. He grabbed her by her hair and flung her into the wall again.

_______________________________Anna and Velkan_______________________________

"He hit her! Papa hit Mama!" Anna cried in horror. "I can't take it any more Velkan! I'm going to ask Mama and Papa to stop fighting. Mama will listen; she'll make it all better."

"No Anna, don't! Father's drunk! He's not thinking clearly!" Velkan exclaimed  
fearfully.

"Exactly, we can't leave Mama all alone with him!" Anna darted from her doorway and sped to her parents' room.

"Anna, come back!" Velkan shouted.

________________________________Dracula_____________________________________

The Count was admiring the stars when he heard the boy yell for Anna to return. His eyes snaped to where Anna had previously stood. She was indeed gone. His undead heart sank even further when he heard her heart beat near the quarreling couple's.

He cursed himself for not paying attention; the brave child had a habit of playing heroine. He then quickly shifted forms ready to fly to her if need be.

__________________________________Anna_____________________________________

Anna bit her lip and quietly opened the door. Her father had his hand raised to slap Marie again.

"No, Papa please stop! Leave Mama alone!"

Boris let his hand fall to his side and turned to his daughter, who shrunk back as his crazed eyes met hers.

"Sh'o, t'e cause of all thish trouble has decided to come face me. I 'ill show you what happens to t'shose that cause disorder in _my_ house!"

Boris began to step towards Anna with a mad glint in his eyes and his fist with his ring clenched and raised. Anna's eyes widened in fear and made a dash back to her room with Boris right behind her.

"Boris no! Leave Anna alone!" Marie screamed, getting up to follow her crazed husband.

Anna scurried into her room, closed the door, and then dove under her covers where she hid shaking fearfully. Her father had been drunk and angry before, but never like this.

________________________________Velkan______________________________________

As his father hurried by Velkan shut his door and hid behind his bed. Father terrified him sometimes, and he did not want to be the object of his wrath. Poor Anna, he couldn't just leave her, Father or no Father, he had to protect his sister!

Boris Valerious kicked open Anna's door causing her to scream and back up to her headboard of the bed.

Boris scowled. "You dea' daughter whill learn the meaning of re'pect n'  
obeying your eldersh! Sufferin' will be your teacher!" Boris growled as he went to grab her.

Anna jumped from her bed and ran towards the door, her heart pounding with terror.

Marie then appeared in the hallway and yelled to her son, "Velkan! Get back in your room this instant!" He was only happy to oblige. She then rushed in the room garbed Anna and clutched her tightly to her chest.

Boris began to storm over to them when Anna screamed and Boris was stopped by a hurtling force that tackled him to the floor.

"You!" he exclaimed at Dracula with rage and sprang forward; his drunken enhanced fury homing in on a new target.

The two men tumbled as they rolled on the floor. Boris' movements were sluggish from the alcohol, but since he did not know what he was doing, he fought like an animal, thinking nothing of consequences or making a plan. He only sought to destroy.

Dracula's eyes shone black as the night he lived as he hissed, "How dare you strike a woman, your own wife and daughter Valerious! You say that I am the dishonorable one? That title falls  
to you!"

"I'sh am not dishonorable! You're 'he devil's spawn and I 'ill see to i' that  
you burn!" Boris roared.

He grabbed a silver stake from his belt and threw it at Dracula; who merely side-stepped it grabbed Boris's arm and sunk his claws deep into it. Boris howled and clutched at his arm as he desperately tried to brake free from the vampire's grasp.

"Papa!" Anna sobbed as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

Dracula noticed her fear and could hear her rapid heartbeat. She was frightened of _him_. He walked backwards towards the door and lead Boris down the hall closer to the armory, and away from his princess.

"Come Anna, we must leave!" Marie whispered frantically to her daughter.

"No! Vlad!" Anna wriggled from her mother's arms and dashed down the hall.

"Anna! Anna come back!" her mother cried.

Anna ignored her mothers desperate cries and continued to run. However, once in the armory she tripped in the dark over a chair and fell. There was a crash as the chair clattered across the floor and Anna shrieked in pain.

_____________________________________Dracula________________________________

Boris, who was still fighting Dracula, grabbed another silver stake and hurled it at his sworn enemy where it missed its mark. Dracula hissed as it impaled in to his upper right arm, and went to remove the offending object.

Boris took this moment to grab a pistol loaded with silver bullets from a drawer and fired it at Dracula. Two bullets hit him in the stomach and he growled from the pain. Dark blood poured and he angrily went to dig the bullets out of his flesh.

Boris' ears practically perked, as a crash was heard followed by a shriek and the pitter-patter as the person feet scrambled towards the fighting adversaries. Boris' eyes narrowed.

"Ah. Dracula, you'sh brough' your brides for assistance. It looksh like I'll get some targe' practice before killin' you," Boris said, a drunken smirk forming as he raised his gun to fire another round of bullets at the incoming intruder.

Dracula threw the bullets to the ground with the stake and raised a confused eyebrow while he healed himself. What? He had not brought his brides _or_ a werewolf with him, for that matter, so who was-"Anna," He realized fearfully. That was her heartbeat was coming towards them. Boris was going to shoot his own daughter by mistake!

The following events happened so quickly even the Count could not react in time. Anna rounded the corner just as Boris fired. She froze in terror. Her eyes showed nothing but tears and fear.

"_NO_!" Dracula shouted.

"_Anna_!" Marie cried as she caught up with her daughter and shoved her to the ground to avoid being hit. The same could not be said for Marie Valerious.

Contrary to what had just taken place everything seemed to move in slow motion. The bullets hit Marie's chest near her heart with lethal precision and speed. Her body jerked on impact, and her mouth wordlessly opened in shock and her eyes went wide. A small amount blood spilt from her chest and trickled down her light blue blouse. She fell to the floor with a sickening thud, her eyes still wide open, staring endlessly into space. Never would she move to play with her children again.

Anna lifted her head and weakly mumbled shakily, "Mama?"

No response.

When her eyes found her mother's bloodstained body she scrambled up and ran to her crying, "Mama! Mama get up! Mama please! You have to get up!" She shook her mother's body in an attempt to wake her up. "Mama..." she whimpered, tears starting to fall again.

Dracula sadly gazed at Anna sobbing over her dead mother's body. His princess was in pain because her drunk lunatic of a father was so intoxicated that he didn't recognize his own daughter coming towards them. He clenched his fists as claws erupted from his fingers, his eyes darkened into two orbs of hellish black. Boris Valerious would pay. Of that he was very certain.

Boris blinked in slight shock unable to comprehend what had just happened due to his drunkenness. "M-Marie?" he choked.

Dracula grabbed him by the throat, lifted him a foot off the ground and hissed, "Your Marie is gone, by your hand Valerious! It was not my brides or a werewolf coming to us, but your own daughter! And because of your failure to distinguish between what is real and what is not, your children are without a mother!"

Boris coughed and sputtered as Dracula's claws sunk past his shirt collar and into his neck.

"I will not kill you now Valerious, your children have had enough loss for one night. But one day, I will have you screaming in pain for every wrong you ever did your family! That is a promise that I look forward to keeping!"

After properly giving his warning, Dracula tossed Boris aside like a rag doll and knocked him out against a wall. Now to deal with Anna.

"Anna," he whispered and walked over to where she was holding her mother. He bent down and touched Anna's shoulder.

"Anna. Please look at me." Anna looked up. A waterfall of tears came from her huge brown eyes. She hiccupped as she cried and went back to hugging her mother.

"Anna," Dracula said, a little more firmly this time. "I am sorry."

Anna looked up at him again and fell into his arms sobbing and hiccupping uncontrollably. "V-hic-Vlad! She's gone! Why won't she-hic-come back? She's GONE!" she wailed.

"Shh Anna, sh..." Dracula rocked her back and forth and let her cry in his arms. He waited until she was just sniffling against his chest with her eyes closed. Holding her tightly, he stood up and carried her to her room. Passing Velkan's room, he could hear the gypsy prince's steady heartbeat, he had fallen asleep. With a sniff he could see that he had nearly passed out from fear. Reaching Anna's room, he pried her arms from his neck and set her on her bed.

Anna opened her mouth, but Dracula put a finger to her lips.

"I will be right back Anna, do not worry."

Anna nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Dracula hurried from her room and teleported to the armory. With a flick of his finger, Marie was floating in the air in front of him, and he placed his arms below her body to carry her. He materialized into Marie and Boris' bedchambers and placed her on the bed. With a flash he was back in the armory and went over to where Boris lay. He healed the fatal wounds and left the more minor scrapes and slashes to his arms, legs, and the bump on his head.

He then appeared in Anna's doorway and walked to her bedside. Anna sat up.

Her eyes were still watery from crying, but she looked at Dracula with trusting innocence even though she had just lost her mother. If Dracula had his way, he would have shred her father to ribbons for causing all this sorrow, but he couldn't do that to Anna. He could not take her father from her, not now at least. He would wait; he had all the time in the world quiet literally.

"What do we do now Vlad?" Anna asked.

"You are coming with me," he answered brushing hair out of her face with his hand.

"I am? But, but what about Mama?"

Dracula gazed upon the gypsy princess with pity. "I am sorry Anna, but your mother is not going to wake up."

Anna whimpered but took his hand.

"Now," Dracula said. "Trust me, and close your eyes."

Anna looked a little skeptical, but answered, "Ok."


	5. Lisa & Sara

_I Wrote Your Name._

Chap.5 _Lisa & Sara_

Anna woke up to find herself in a room decorated with red and gold. She sat up, streched and looked out the window. It was morning.

She tried to remember what happened last night, but she all could remember was a gun shot, her mother pushing her out of the way. And...and Vlad saying her mother would never wake up agian. She then noticed a note on the nightstand.

It said:

Dear Anna, I hope you enjoy the breakfast I had my servants make for you. It should be on the table near the window. Oh, and Anna, you are free to explore the castle. I also have a suprise for you. Your friend, Vlad.

Anna smiled and looked around. Sure enough, there was a tray of food on the small table.

She leapt from the bed and walked over to the table.She sat down and began to eat the plate steaming of eggs, bacon, and toast. After she finished she wiped her mouth clean with a napkin and went to go explore the castle.

Dracula rested his head in his hand and sighed. He looked down at the messy desk before him and frowned. He had taken some of Anna's memory of her mother's death.

He knew he would pay for it in the end, but he just didn't want to see his princess sad. Dracula was deep in thought when he heard the door to his study open.

He looked up and saw a small girl wearing an olive green dress, with emerald green eyes, and brunette wavey hair walk towards his desk.

"Yes Lisa?" he asked the seemingly eight-year-old girl.

"Ah...sir... ,I know it's daytime, but...I was wondering ... if she was..awake yet." Lisa said twisting her ankle and looking from the floor to the count.

Dracula smiled at the girl and said, "One minute." He closed his eyes and listened for Anna's heartbeat. It was faster than a few minutes ago. She was awake.

The count opened his eyes and stared at the girl. He then said, "Go wake Sara up."

Lisa grinned and ran out the door to wake her best friend.

"SARA! Get your sleepy butt out of the coffin!" yelled Lisa yelled and pounded on the lid.

"Just a few more minutes. PLEASE!!!" came the muffled reply.

"No! She's awake now!" Lisa argued rolling her eyes at the lazy seven year old. _Well technically, twenty-eight._.

"Who's up?" questioned Sara opening the coffin lid and yawned at the same time."Anna you brainless twit!" Lisa nearly screamed. "Oh!" Sara replied excitedly, "Hey I am NOT brainless... and I am NOT a twit!"

Lisa snickered "Took you long enough. Now hurry up he's waiting."

"Hold your bats! This stuped dress is caught on the hinge!"

(Back to Anna)

Anna wandered the perfectly carved hallways in awe. This place was beautiful! Not even her house was this fancy and big! Anna looked up at the celings which were gold and just as spotless as the floor when she bumped into something cold and hard.

Actually, two cold and hard somethings. "Sara! Why don't you watch it! YOU bumped into Anna!" "I did NOT! YOU did!"

"Uh..actually, I bumped into you, I'm sorry," Anna said with a hint of excitement. These girls looked to be her age, maybe they could be friends! "What are your names?"

"I'm Lisa, and this klutz is Sara," Lisa replied with a smile. "I'm not a klutz! Besides, we all make mistakes, LISA!" "I'm Anna."

"We know who you are," Sara said. "The Master, I mean, the Count asked us to find you." Anna missed Lisa elbowing Sara in the ribs. "So, can we be friends?" Anna asked.

"I gess so." Sara said shruging her sholders. "Now come on, he's wating."

"Race you there!" Lisa shouted running down the hall. "Hey no fair you had a head start!" Sara yelled takeing off after her.

Anna didn't know what to do. She never had time to play with the kids at her Village, and when have time she did they never let her play. So she just watched.

Sara noticed Anna wasn't raceing with them and stoped half way down the hall. She looked at Anna smiled and said, "You comeing Anna?"

Anna face lit up they where going to let her play. She nod her head and ran tword Sara. "Come on," Sara said when Anna caught up, "lets see if we can beat that cheater!"

Lisa turned the conner and was one third of the way to the next conner.

She looked behined and smiled when she saw Sara and Anna just comeing into veiw. "Slow pokes!" She yelled turning the next conner. When THUD!! She ran into soneone, "Now why where you-"

THUD!! THUD!! Sara ran into Lisa causeing her to run into the dark figure.

THUD!! THUD!! THUD!! Anna ran into them causing another chain reacktion.

**(A/N Sorry that its short had to cut it off there And thanks for the help Forever. ( She has a good story called An Imortle Song. very good her pen name is ForEverACharmedOne.**


	6. athour note :

**Hi guys sorry about updateing i've got alot on my minde about moveing and a leaveing my freinds. and going to a new school. and I have a dream about moving that won't leave me alone I have it every night give me sum time and some suport this is hard for me. plz review. I could use the incurigement (Sorry can't spell worth crap. :( )**

**I'll update soon I promis. **


	7. Finding A Note,AndThreatening The Brides

_I wrote your name_

Chap.7:Finding A Note, And Threatening The Brides

Lisa and Sara looked at each other and laughed, while Anna just smiled,stood  
up, and brushed herself off. The princess then looked up and her grin  
widened.

"Vlad!", she yelled happily and ran over to him, forgetting about her new  
friends. Anna hugged him and said, "I missed you."

Dracula chuckled. "It's only been a few hours Anna!" Anna just smiled and  
looked up at him. He looked into her soft chocolate eyes and sighed. "Poor  
Anna," he thought. "She has been through so much, and has every right in the  
world to be angry or sad. And yet she stays strong and cheerful."

Dracula's thoughts were interrupted by Anna's giggling as she watched Lisa  
and Sara trip over each other's dresses as they attempted to get up. When they  
finally did, the Count smiled and with an amused tone, replied, "I was going  
to introduce you to each other but it seems that you are already friends."

The three girls nodded. "Any way, Anna, this is my adopted  
daughter Lisa, and her friend Sara," he said crouching down next to her and  
pointing to them one at a time.

"Now Anna, I have to take care of some matters of importance. These two are  
going to watch you and keep you from getting lost in the palace. As for you  
two." he added, and pointed sternly at Sara and Lisa. Dracula gave them a  
wary  
and distrusting look. "STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! And DON'T GET ANNA IN TROUBLE!"

They just grinned innocently and nodded their heads. "Now go and have fun,"  
he said and shook his head. "Just don't break anything!" he pleaded as he  
watched them start skipping down the hall.

Anna then stopped and turned around. "Thank you!" she exclaimed with a happy  
smile. With that, she rushed off after the duo.

"She really is such a sweet child," He thought to himself with a touch of  
pride.

Anna, Lisa, and Sara all linked arms and were skipping down the hall. Lisa  
then broke into a run and playfully challenged, "You slow-pokes can't catch  
me!"

"Can SO!" Sara and Anna shouted right back and scampered after her.

Lisa giggled and tore around a corner before sliding into a wall, just  
missing a crystal vase propped on a mahagony wood stand in all its splendor.  
"Dang it!" she groaned. "A  
dead end!"

Anna and Sara raced around the corner at full speed, not knowing of the dead  
end. Widening their eyes as the wall came into view, they skidded into Lisa,  
knocking her over, and rammed right into the mahogany stand. The vase  
tipped.

"NO!" The girls shouted as it fell. Anna dove, stretched her arms out, and  
caught it just before the vase hit the ground. Her child's chest heaving, she  
stood up and on tip-toe placed it safely back on the the stand.

"Whoa!" Lisa exclaimed in awe.

"Those were some really fast reflexes!" Sara added in awe.

Anna looked sheepish. "It's from all the training my father made me do."

"You just saved us from a lot of trouble!"

"Yeah! The Count would have killed us!" Lisa said.

Anna smiled. "Friends keep friends from getting into trouble. And we're  
friends right?"

Lisa and Sara smiled. "Yep!" they answered in unison.

Anna looked down and frowned; something had fallen out of the vase.

she bent down and carefully picked it up. It was some folded up parchment.

Anna opened it, there was a note and a drawing.

She looked curiously at the drawing. It had a girl around the age of four or  
five and what appeared to be the girl's father riding on a horse.

Anna looked at the other page at what looked to be a letter. 

* * *

Dracula sighed, shifted into his demon form, and flew out an open window. He  
looked up at the clouded sky and frowned, hoping that it would not rain all  
week. That would ruin the suprise he had for Anna's birthday. He chuckled, his  
voice darker and deeper than normal.

He would be at Vilkova Palace for nearly a week which meant his brides would  
have to accompany him.

He could already picture their faces when he told them he was staying there  
because of Anna.

Dracula soon realized he was at nearly at his castle.

With his keen eyesight, he could see a flash of red and pink pass a window,  
back up and look back out it. "Aleera," He mused.

He then watched as a blur of pink passed a window of the east tower every now  
and then. She soon passed a very confused Marishka that had been walking down  
a  
hallway. She looked out a window and took off as well.

Verona just smiled and disappeared when they raced past her. Dracula  
chuckled. Verona easily had the most intelligence of the three.

When he was in the castle, Verona smiled and embraced her husband and master.  
She backed away as he was nearly tackled to the ground by the other two.

Marishka let him go when she sensed him getting angry, but Aleera had to be  
pried off of her master. 

"Where have you been, it has been two days!?" Marishka  
finaly inquired.

"I have a guest at Vilkova Palace," he replied simply.

"Who?" Verona wondered.

"Anna Valerious."

"WHAT!"

He turned around and gave them all a warning stare.

"It is her birthday soon. Her father can't take care of her now and...and her  
mother is...dead." he replied sadly, remembering the look on Anna's face when  
he told her  
she was gone. "I'll be gone for a week which means you three are coming with  
me."

"BUT-" Aleera started furiously.

He turned around agian and screeched, "IF ANY OF YOU SO MUCH AS SCRATCHES  
ANNA, I  
WILL THROW YOU INTO THE SUN MYSELF!"

The brides whimpered and clung to each other, slightly crying at their  
master's outburst. But the message was clear in each of their minds. Even  
Aleera's-Do not harm the princess.

* * *

**(A/N: sorry about updateing for so long guys/girls. but now I'm sick! great hu? so hear are some review replys.**

**Anon E. Mouse****: Thank you.  
**

**Shoysrock****: Hay I know you! Your on Devianart I read some of your story on there and its on here to wow.**

**Elwyndra****: Aaawww! thanks do you realy think that my story is a masterpiece, and that I wright beautifully. Oh you have to give**

**half the credit to Forever she helps me wright.**

**ForeverACharmedOne****: Oh and thanks about the samll part with the vase you gave me the idea for the note. TTYL! **


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers:

Or previous readers, I must apologize for keeping you waiting for so long, and I hope you will forgive me. It has been nearly four years sense Istarted writing this fic. in my 8th grade for extra credit. I am now fixing to go into my junior year and have recently read Bram Stoker's "Dracula." It has I guess caused the inspiration bug to bite me again. I've also went back and read my work and am surprised that at age 13 I was able to write that even with the help of Forever(who I hope is not mad at me). But it was not that which changed my mind it was your reviews. After I read every single one I cried. Cried because the fact that I, an artist, had abandoned something I poured my heart and soul into, my sweat, blood, and now ;quite literly' my tears. When I read the praise and support I got, but did not believe until now, I felt ashamed. I let someones rude opinion get between me and a hobby I loved. So I apologize for myself and the reviewer, and I must ask you not to be mad or upset by them. Each and everyone one of use has our own beliefs and thoughts, and the right to express them in any way we each see fit. I hope dear readers that you may find it in your hearts to forgive my foolishness, and continue to support me, for I have desided that, after I revise my previous chapters, I will continue this story to the end. You each have my word!

Hoping you understand,

Lucylu22

P.S I am looking for a bata although I already have in mind who it will probably be, I'm not going to count my chikens just yet.


End file.
